Third Time's a Charm
by Meljohnson6585
Summary: Lena has been longing for the right woman for quite some time. But coming off a terrible breakup, can she find what she's looking for?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! Just another Fosters fanfic, detailing my version of how Lena and Stef met, and then going onto their life together...I hope you enjoy! Please read, rate and review!_

"I can't believe I let this happen again," Lena thought to herself, in between tears and some telenovelas. She was referring to catching Gretchen cheating on her for the fourth time - this time the last time. Gretchen had just been by to get some of the things she had left at Lena's - the two had been living together, but after Gretchen's third indiscretion, they decided to build back their once strong foundation - in separate places.

There was no getting around it this time. This really was the end. Lena wanted that door closed, and she wanted to find someone she could trust, love and be with forever. It's not like she was old - she was only 25, but she really wanted to settle down. She was tired of online dating, tired of the bar scene, tired of cheaters. She just wanted to meet her match.

She looked up and it was 8:30. She had been in her apartment all day, and decided that she needed to get out. She would normally go to the bar down the street (Not for pickups, just for drinks. She knew the bartenders well as well as the normal crowd) but she decided to venture a little outside of her comfort zone this time. She got dressed up in some super tight jeans and a halter top with some awesome pink stilettos. She wasn't trying for a relationship or anything, but she wasn't averse to a one night stand. If some woman noticed her, she certainly wouldn't push her away.

The evening air hit her hard as she waited for a cab. Finally, one came, and she instructed the driver to take her to Gossip Girl, a lesbian bar she had been to a few times over the years. She had a lot of friends that went there and all she heard was good things, so she figured she would give it a shot. She exited the cab and paid the driver, and walked inside. It was definitely a lesbian bar as there was a very feminine theme plastered across the decor. She looked and saw so many beautiful women, all talking and conversing. She liked that no one knew her. She wasn't on the prowl at all, and was perfectly happy to people watch.

As she sauntered her way to the bar and sat down, she noticed that the bartender was very cute. Kinda hipster with dark glasses and a bunch of tattoos up and down her arms. She and Lena made eye contact, and she was beyond friendly.

"Haven't seen you in here," she said as she approached Lena.

"Well, I haven't been here in a couple of years. But I have friends who come here often and really like it, so I figured I would check it out."

"I'm glad our popularity is spreading," the dark haired woman joked. "Now, can I get you something?"

"As a matter of fact, you can," Lena said. "How about a dry martini?"

"Excellent choice," the bartender said. "Coming right up."

As this mystery woman mixed Lena's drink, she scanned the room. There certainly were a lot of beautiful women there, which was a bit overwhelming. Lena decided she was just going to kick back, and not approach anyone. If someone came up to her, then so be it.

"That'll be 8.50," the bartender said. Lena handed her a ten, and made sure that she knew not to give her any change. "Thanks," the bartender said. "I'm Amy by the way. If you need anything, just let me know."

Lena thanked her and smiled. She then sipped her martini and continued to scan the room. There were people dancing, people talking, and it seemed like every last one of them was beautiful. Before she looked up, she was finished with her martini and Amy had already appeared with another one. Lena was not really a big drinker, but she figured she deserved it tonight. She finished the second one, and Amy gave her a third. At this point, Lena was passed tipsy and into the drunk category. She got up and made her way to the dance floor where she sashayed with many, many attractive ladies.

"Can I get you a drink?" one of them said. Lena's vision was a little fuzzy, but she saw this woman was attractive. About 5'8" with beautiful olive skin and piercing green eyes. Lena said yes to the drink even though she knew she shouldn't. About ten minutes later, the woman returned, Martini in tow. Lena knew she shouldn't drink anymore. But, she didn't want to be rude, so she took it anyway and sipped and balanced it while she danced with this lovely woman. They danced closely, and there was certainly heat between them, and with Lena drunk, she didn't care much what she looked like. She then felt a tap on her shoulder and a whisper in her ear.

"Round two?" The woman said. Lena really shouldn't drink anymore, but this woman bought one so she figured she would return the favor. So she stumbled to the bar, and Amy hooked her up with two more martinis. As she made it back to the dance floor, the woman whispered in Lena's ear once more.

"So do you want to get a table or something?" Lena nodded yes and the two of them made there way over.

"It's nice to be away from all the commotion," the woman said. "I love dancing, but it was really loud and sweaty over there."

"I know," Lena said. "And I'm Lena by the way."

"I'm Gretchen," the woman responded.

As soon as the word "Gretchen" exited the woman's mouth, Lena's heart sunk. This woman did nothing wrong, but just hearing that name made Lena infuriated. Her drunkenness didn't help matters as she really wasn't thinking clearly.

"Is something the matter?" Gretchen said. She could tell Lena was upset.

"No, it's nothing. It's just…my ex's name is Gretchen."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she responded. "But trust me, we're not all bad…."

Gretchen leaned in and stroked Lena's hand. This normally would be enough for Lena, but the alcohol coupled with sitting beside this other Gretchen just set Lena off.

"Excuse me," Lena said as she reached for her phone. She had deleted Gretchen's number, but she had it memorized. She dialed as she made her way out of the club. As the phone rang and rand and went to voicemail, so much of Lena's anger was at a boiling point. She normally never got this angry, but the liquid courage pushed her to new limits.

"Gretchen, you BITCH!" Lena screamed. "I can't believe I wasted so much time on a cheating whore like you. I'm so much better off without you. God, what a bitch you are!" Lena hung up, but realized she wasn't done. She dialed the phone again, and again it went to voicemail. She then screamed into it once more.

"Gretchen, you've gotta be the lowest human being on the earth. You're lower than a slug! I can't believe I dated you, you stupid bitch whore. What a waste of skin you are…."

She hung up again. She looked and realized that a crowd had formed around her and was watching her, which is really something she was not used to. But, she was drunk enough that she didn't care anymore. She dialed once more.

"Gretchen, you're such a WHORE!" She screamed. "A lying, cheating, stupid disgusting whore! I hate you. I hate everything about you. You're just the worst person in the world. I hope you drop DEAD!"

Right as "drop dead" came out of her mouth, she noticed a cop car drive up. She was still drunk and a little disoriented and didn't realize why a cop would be there.

Lena then saw a beautiful, striking blonde woman step out of the police car. She didn't really have many thoughts about cops, but this one surely was gorgeous.

"Ma'am we were called because a woman matching your description was inebriated, disruptive and was making threatening phone calls," the blonde cop said. "Do you know anything about that?" Stef was playing police, as she knew that Lena was the one causing the disturbance.

"I'm sorry…" Lena slurred. "It's just, my ex is a bitch. And then I met a woman who has her name and…well, it set me off."

"OK" Stef replied. "But you can't just go screaming into your phone about her at the top of your lungs in public while you're drunk."

"Oh…I'm not druuuunnnnkkkk," Lena said as she gave Stef a playful push. "I'm just having a good tiiiiimmmmeeeeeee!"

"Ms. Please, you can't touch an officer like that. Now, let me call you a cab, and just go home. I'd take you myself, but I need to finish my shift."

"You don't want to take meeeeeee…..?" Lena said as she playfully patted Stef again. "I think I want to go with you….."

"Ms. you're drunk. I'm going to call you a cab…."

"But I don't wanna go home!" Lena screamed. "Unless it's with you!" Just then, Lena took out her phone and dialed Gretchen one more time.

"Ms., please put your phone down…"

But before Stef could finish, Lena was already into another drunken message.

"Gretchen, you BITCH! I hate you. And I swear, if I ever find you, I'm going to really do something to fuck you up…."

At this point, Stef had had enough. She knew what she had to do, even though she didn't want to.

"OK, Ms. that's enough. You're under arrest."

Lena looked at her and couldn't believe it. Her drunkenness made her not realize the gravity of the situation, but she still couldn't believe she was about to be arrested. She had never even had a parking ticket.

"Under arrest? For what?" Lena said incredulously.

"For public intoxication, now, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you?" Knowing that Lena probably didn't hear any of this, Stef just kept going. She got out her handcuffs. "Please put your hands behind your back, ma'am…"

"Oh, bondage?" Lena said. "My safe word is apples."

"Oh god," Stef said as she fastened the cuffs tightly around Lena's wrists. "OK, let's go" she followed.

There was maybe a 15 foot walk from where they were to Stef's car. Lena didn't seem to care that much that many people saw her doing a perp walk, but that was due to the alcohol. Had she been sober, she would have been mortified.

"These are kinda tight," Lena said. "And I like it…." Lena was turning on the flirting now. It was a combination of the booze, and the fact that she found Stef to be gorgeous. As they approached the car, Stef placed Lena in the backseat and seat belted her in. With that, they were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man, I've never been in the back of a cop car before," Lena said. "It's much like you see in the movies though. But I must say, there's not a whole lot of room back here. I can only imagine what it's like with three people in the backseat."

Her voice was falling on deaf ears as Stef didn't want to engage in any small talk. She rarely did that with people she arrested, and honestly, that's all she thought of Lena as at this point. Never mind the fact that Lena was absolutely gorgeous.

"What, you're just not going to talk to me?" Lena said. "Come on, I've had a rough night. And now I'm in the back of your car in handcuffs. I could just use a little conversation."

Stef had to admit, that she dug this person. So, she bit.

"I didn't want to arrest you," Stef said. "But you kept on, and on and on. And then when you called your ex again you really gave me no choice."

"I'm sorry about that," Lena said. "But she's a really awful person, and I'd been able to keep myself in check with what she did to me until tonight. I just lost it, and I'm sorry."

"It's OK," Stef said. "That happens to the best of us."

"Do you mind if I ask you your name?" Lena said.

Stef gulped. She didn't want to tell her, but felt oddly drawn to her, so she threw her a bit of a bone.

"It's Foster. Officer Foster."

"That's all you're going to give me, officer Foster?" Lena said. "Come on, you know you want to give me more…."

Stef did, but didn't want to get sucked in. So she played it cool.

"I can't right now," she said. "Besides, we're at the precinct."

"Nice save," Lena chuckled.

Stef parked her squad car and walked around the back of it to let Lena out. She undid the seatbelt and put her hand on Lena's elbow as she guided her up the stairs of the precinct. Both of them felt a charge as their bodies touched, ever so slightly.

"Man this is tough," Lena said.

"What's that?" Stef answered.

"Well, I've never had to get in and out of a car with handcuffs on before…I can tell you, it's definitely not easy!"

"I know" Stef said. "I've seen many people, bigger and stronger than you are struggle to do so. Plus, I got cuffed all the time in training at the academy, so unfortunately, I've had the pleasure of doing what you're doing."

"It's a shame I'm in these handcuffs," Lena said as she wiggled her hands to Stef. "Because these hands could work magic on your beautiful body."

Stef rolled her eyes and thought it was just the booze talking. While Lena was drunk still, she was sobering up and sober enough to know what she was saying. She thought Stef was absolutely beautiful, she was honestly turned on by the fact that she arrested her. Lena had always done the right thing, so to be powerless like this was pretty hot.

They made their way into the precinct and Stef showed Lena to the little holding area where there was about ten other women who had been arrested earlier in the night. All of them were handcuffed behind their backs, just like Lena was, and Stef sat her down with the group. Stef then locked the gate and was on her way.

As Lena sat for what felt like forever, she just thought, "Man that cop is hot," but she wondered if she would ever see her again. She sat and sat and sat, and finally, after two hours, she was being summoned.

"Adams, on your feet," a male cop said. Lena did as she was told as she was led to Stef's desk.

"So we meet again," Lena said. "And you're looking even better than you were two hours ago…."

Stef smiled. She really wasn't hating all this flirting as her own personal life was topsy turvy right now.

"Also, why am I still handcuffed?" Lena said. This was a legitimate question, and not flirting. She had been cuffed for hours, and her wrists were numb.

"You'll get them off when you're taken to holding," Stef said. "Now, is this about the jist of what happened?"

Stef showed Lena the arrest report which was pretty accurate. Stef didn't go over the top with it as many cops do, but was truthful and honest. Then She asked Lena some basic questions, name, address, phone number, social security number before it was time to take Lena to her cell.

"Hey Foster, I can take this one to holding if you need to get back on the road," another officer, a guy said to her.

"No, I can do it," Stef responded. "It'll only take two seconds"

Lena took that as a sign that Stef wanted to spend more time with her, which was not really a lie. So, Lena stood up and Stef lead her down to the drunk tank, which would be her home for the next several hours.

"So this is where we bid adieu" Stef said as she took off Lena's cuffs. She saw Lena rubbing her wrists. She was clearly in pain.

Stef then opened the cell door and Lena entered willingly. There were about ten other women in there, none of which looked too dangerous, so she felt like she'd be OK. She still couldn't believe that she was actually in jail.

"Well officer Foster, it was a pleasure being arrested by you," Lena said. She wasn't joking.

"hahaha, well thanks," Stef said. "Hopefully it doesn't happen again."

Lena woke up maybe five hours later with her head pounding. She then saw Stef on the other side of the cell doors, opening it up.

"OK Lena Adams," you're free to go. You can use the phone to arrange a ride."

"Wow," Lena said. "I'm so hungover. Oh god, I'm sorry for all I said to you last night."

"It's OK," Stef said. "A lot of people flirt when they're drunk."

"Oh, I'm not sorry about that at all," Lena said. "I meant every word of that. You're beautiful, and you should know you're beautiful. I'm sorry about making a scene on the street and screaming at my ex in front of you."

"Haha, it's perfectly ok," Stef said. "These things happen. Now Adams, go home, rest up, and forget you were ever in this place."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kelly, you've gotta come and get me….I'm in…well, jail. Yes, me. _I_ got arrested last night."

Lena hung up the phone, and after about ten minutes her friend Kelly was there to meet her. Lena hopped in her Honda Civic and they were on their way.

"OK girl, SPILL IT" Kelly said. "How on earth did you end up in jail?"

"Well, I went to Gossip Girl last night, and I just wanted to people watch and have a few drinks, but I got totally ploughed and ended up dancing with this girl…named…Gretchen…."

"Oh God," Kelly said.

"Yeah I know," Lena Answered. "Anyway, hearing that name again just set off a trigger. So I drunk dial up my ex Gretchen a million times and start screaming these terrible messages at her, and someone called the cops"

"And then, this gorgeous blonde cop…officer Foster - gets out, and Kelly I swear to god…she's amazing. She's absolutely beautiful. She looks like a complete goddess. So, she's trying to calm me down, but I call Gretchen again and scream at her, and then she arrests me."

"I could see that coming," Kelly said.

"Yeah, and it actually wasn't that bad. No charges or anything, just the drunk tank…but this cop…she's so beautiful…and I can't get her out of my mind. I flirted with her all night…"

"Wow," Kelly said. "Only you would flirt with the cop who arrests you…is she even gay?"

"I don't know…but I will find out," Lena answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena could not get the beautiful blonde cop out of her mind. All she thought about was Stef and just how unbelievably captivating she was. She knew the precinct she worked in, and she knew she worked near Gossip Girl, so one night, she figured she'd try her luck. She circled around maybe a ten block radius of Gossip girl until she saw a cop car. Once she did, she just ploughed her foot onto the gas and floored it, speeding somewhat recklessly on the city streets. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw that a cop car had pulled behind her.

"Yes!" She thought. "now, if it's my mystery, beautiful Officer Foster, I'm in business."

The squad car put it's lights on behind Lena, and she pulled over. She was bracing herself for slight disappointment as honestly, there was a very good chance that it wasn't officer Foster, but still, she checked herself out in the mirror, tossed her hair, just to be safe. She then looked behind her, and she was in luck, it was the beautiful, blonde cop from a couple of nights before.

Stef had her own issues to work through. She had been separated from Mike for four months now, and had moved out of the house they shared, and was now living in a tiny one bedroom apartment with basically no furniture. She barely had enough room for B when he stayed over. Now, with no husband or son most of the time, she just threw herself into work. She normally worked days, but she took on at least four night shifts a week in addition. She also worked on weekends. The overtime was nice, but she really had no idea what else to do with all of this free time. As she parked her car, she exhaled, opened the door and approached Lena's vehicle. She always got a little nervous when she was on patrol, as she never knew what drivers she pulled over were capable of.

Stef didn't even look up as she approached Lena. She was almost like a robot, as she had done this drill hundreds of times before.

"I clocked you at 58 MPH….and the posted speed limit here is 35. Now, can I have your license and registration, please?"

Lena looked at Stef and it was almost as if she had become even more sexy from the first time she saw her. She loved how that uniform fit her body perfectly. Lena really hadn't given cops a second thought until she met Stef. She looked absolutely amazing in that uniform, and she could think about was tearing it off of her. She seemed like she was in excellent shape, and her face was just beyond perfect. Her blonde locks were pulled back, as Lena guessed they had to be when she was on patrol. Lena realized that Stef didn't see her, so she turned on the charm, big time.

"Now is that any way to talk to someone who you've met before…?" Lena said. "I figured you'd say something nicer to me before you threw in that boring, stereotypical cop speak…."

Stef then glanced in the window and noticed it was Lena. She too was absolutely stunning.

"Oh my goodness, Adams? Is that you? Gosh, you've gotta make it a habit to not get stopped by the police!"

"Well, I was hoping to see you, beautiful," Lena said. "You wouldn't give me your first name, so I just had to try and find you somehow…." Lena said as she handed Stef her license and registration.

"You found me," Stef said. "How did you know I worked this beat?"

"I didn't," Lena said. "But I figured you probably worked near Gossip Girl, so I took a shot and circled around until I saw a cop car…and you know the rest…"

"You sure are brazen and bold," Stef said.

"Only with insanely hot, blonde female police officers," Lena answered.

Stef blushed, and smiled. She had let her guard down, which she didn't want to do, but she honestly loved how Lena was flirting with her. She hadn't had this kind of attention from anyone in a long time, so all of this was certainly nice to hear.

"Oh, did I catch a smile, officer Foster? Did I….? Have I started to finally get you to loosen up?"

"I have to run your paper work…" Stef said. "Don't you go anywhere…."

"Another nice save," Lena replied. "But you can't run away from me forever….."

Stef walked back to her car and Lena peered out her window and saw Stef's beautiful, round, shapely ass swing from side to side in her somewhat tight police pants. Lena was totally smitten and couldn't believe how hot she was. She then thought to herself, "I wonder what she wears under those pants? A thong? Maybe bike shorts? Just regular panties…?" As soon as she thought about all of this, Stef returned.

"Your driving record is pretty clean," Stef said. "But I still have to give you a ticket. The law is the law."

"Are you sure you don't have to arrest me again?" Lena said flirtaciously…"Because I'd love for you to cuff me once more…" Lena held out her wrists, and put on a pouty face, hoping to be cuffed.

"No, no cuffs this time, Adams," Stef said. "But you do have to pay that ticket. Now please, try and stay out of trouble….please"

"I only want trouble if it has to do with you, officer Foster" Lena said. "But otherwise, I'll be good."

Stef made her way back to her car and her heart was racing. She couldn't believe all this. Man, Lena adams…what a beautiful woman!


	5. Chapter 5

Stef sat in her apartment which was essentially empty and was bored to tears. Mike had B this week which made things even more boring. When she wasn't a working, or with B, she really didn't know what to do with herself. She would pace, or read or turn on the TV, but there wasn't much that satisfied her anymore.

She really didn't think it would be like this. She was never someone who thought she needed to be with someone, or who fretted about dying alone, but this life of solitude was really, really an adjustment. She didn't want to go back to Mike, but she needed something. Mike was not an option as their marriage had completely dissolved, and she wasn't even the slightest bit attracted to him anymore. All of the sudden, her phone rang.

"Hey Stef," Mike said. "Can you do me a favor and run B over to that school we were supposed to check out tomorrow? I got stuck with a graveyard shift tonight, so I can't. It'd really be helpful."

"Sure Mike," Stef replied. The two had a very nice and civil relationship and there wasn't much bitterness…yet.

"OK," Mike answered. "It's that new age-y school, Anchor Beach Charter…we've both driven by it on our beats. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I remember," Stef said. "Anything else?"

"No, that's it," Mike said. "Let me know how it all goes."

Stef arrived at the house she and Mike used to share and greeted the babysitter who Stef relieved. She then saw a smiling and happy B and lifted him into her arms and gave him a big, long, lovely squeeze. She loved these times with him, and at this point, they were truly irreplaceable.

"Where are we going, mama?" Be asked cutely.

"You know!" Stef said. "We are going to see another school….you know you have to go to a new school next year…."

"Yes mama…." B said. "But when is all this going to be over?"

"When you find a school you like!" Stef said as she reached over and tickled B's stomach, causing him to laugh in an insanely cute fashion.

Just as she said that, they arrived at Anchor Beach. Stef liked what she saw initially, very welcoming environment, kids playing outside. So far, so good. She and Mike were very particular about what they wanted for B, so finding the right school for him was very, very hard.

As they sat in the admissions office, smiling and enjoying each other, fate struck once again. Stef heard a voice, and it was a voice that was certainly not mistakable.

"Why hello there," Lena said as she walked over to greet both of them. "It's nice to see you, Ms. Stefanie Foster….Again!"

Stef laughed as she couldn't believe it. She had run into Lena Adams once more, this time on her turf.

"Wow," Stef said. "I can't believe you work here. Just unbelievable."

"Third time's a charm," Lena answered. Both she and Stef got the joke immediately.

"Yes, well I teach math here in the high school, but our we're short on admissions staff today so I'm giving some tours. And who do we have here….?"

"Well, this is Brandon," Stef said, rubbing B's hair. "And he's _very_ excited to meet you…"

Lena sensed the sarcasm in Stef's voice. She was a natural with kids, so she had this.

"Hi there Brandon," Lena said. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Lena. And I'm going to make sure you have the best time here….I know you've probably been to soon many other schools, so we just want to make sure you're time at Anchor Beach is fun. Does that sound OK?"

"Yes!" B said, grabbing Lena's hand.

"Well OK then, let's get started. We'll run by a Kindergarten class first."

They walked through the halls and Lena talked about the school, which Stef seemed to like, and then found a kindergarten class, where Lena introduced Stef and B to the teacher. The teacher, Mrs. Simms was a lovely middle aged woman with tons of energy who welcomed B into the classroom with open arms, and allowed him to sit in the circle and read aloud during story time. B had a smile on his face the whole time, which was a huge relief to Stef.

"Funny seeing you again, Officer Foster," Lena whispered. "I was wondering when I'd see your beautiful face again….."

"Well, it looks like my son has brought us together again…damn him…" Stef whispered sarcastically. "I had no idea you were a teacher. And seeing you with my son? I have to say, that was pretty sexy."

The two exited the classroom, leaving B to spend the rest of the morning with the kids there. Lena then went in to full on attack mode. There was no way Stef was leaving the school without agreeing to go on a date with her.

"Officer Foster (Lena loved calling Stef that, even though she knew her first name now) I haven't stopped thinking about you since that first night you well…arrested me. You've been on my mind over and over and over again, and I have to say, no woman has ever done that to me."

Stef gulped. She felt the same way, as she had Lena on her mind too.

"So I hope I'm not out of line in saying this…but, would you like to get a drink with me?"

This was so interesting as Stef had never been asked out by a woman. She was very shy about her sexuality, as it had been repressed by her father over a decade ago. The biggest reason she and Mike had split up was because she couldn't fake her attraction to him anymore. She knew she liked women, but she never knew how to act on it. Suddenly, the perfect guide was standing right in front of her.

"Wow," Stef said. "Lena Adams, you sure are…something"

Lena's heart raced as she anticipated Stef's answer. She had no idea if she was gay or straight, but got a vibe from her from all of their interactions.

"I'd love to have a drink with you," Stef continued. "Just let me know where and when."

Lena's heart raced as they hugged and Stef gave her her number. She went back to the classroom to say goodbye to B, who was having an awesome time, and that she would be back to pick him up at the end of the day. What a day. Maybe a new school for Brandon and maybe a new girl for her!


End file.
